Silylated hydrocarbons are used for several purposes, including crosslinking polymers, as hydrophobic agents for masonry surfaces and as surface treatments. Specifically, the use of alkoxysilane-containing aliphatic hydrocarbons for making concrete or other masonry surfaces hydrophobic is well known. These silylated hydrocarbon are most usually of the structure R.sup.1 Si(OR.sup.2).sub.3 where R.sup.1 =C.sub.1 -C.sub.18 straight-chained or branched alkane and R.sup.2 =an alkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
The use of silylated hydrocarbons to crosslink room temperature vulcanizing silicone sealants is well documented as well. The sealants usually contain linear silanol terminated polydimethylsiloxanes, a silylated hydrocarbon of the formula RSiY.sub.3, where R is an alkyl radical, and Y is a readily hydrolyzable alkoxy group, and a condensation catalyst. The silylated hydrocarbon readily reacts with the terminal silanol group of the polysiloxane producing an alkoxy-terminated polysiloxane which readily reacts with atmospheric moisture in the presence of condensation catalysts to give a cured silicone rubber.
Specifically, certain bis-silylated hydrocarbons have been known for use in these applications to obtain the additional benefit of having two silane groups. Exemplary bis-silanes include (CH.sub.3 O ).sub.3 Si(CH.sub.2).sub.6 Si(OCH.sub.3).sub.3 and (CH.sub.3 O).sub.3 Si(CH.sub.2 ).sub.2 Si(OCH.sub.3).sub.3. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,636 to Ono and Yoshioka describes the hydrosilation of 1,9-decadiene with trimcthoxysilane in the presence of platinum to produce 1,10- bis(trimethoxysilyl)decane, (CH.sub.3 O).sub.3 Si(CH.sub.2).sub.10 Si(OCH.sub.3).sub.3. However, these bis-silanes have experienced some problems in actual usage, including toxicity, and are therefore undesirable.
Certain cyclic silylated hydrocarbons have been known in the art as well, but most of these are styrene derived, and many are mono-silylated compounds and/or have the silicon atom bonded directly to the ring or through only one carbon atom, which provides for slow hydrosilation to produce said molecules, and results in silanes which are slow to cure.